Looking Up
Looking Up is the second episode of the first season of''' Fame Magazine', and second episode overall. Tom helps Ellie when she needs it most and Mark tries to reconcile things with Natalya but doesn't go as well as planned. Episode Two Apartment It was a rainy Friday morning, and Ellie had just left for work. Mark sat on the couch with a laptop on his lap, thinking about his newly-founded magazine. It hadn't been created and no-body was officially on board, but he was sure it was going to be a big success. "Let's see," Mark muttered to himself. "Natalya on fashion. I'm on entertainment. Tom can do sports. But what can Ellie do? She's good at everything, so it'll be hard for her to assign her to one section." Mark sat and thought deep and hard, while the thunderstorm crashed on the window pane. He thought long and hard, but nothing came. Coffee Shop Ellie walked into the shop, drenched by the rain. Her clothes were all soaked and she was dripping rain all around the shop. Tom saw her come in and quickly escorted her into one of the staff rooms. "My umbrella broke in the middle of the rain" she moaned. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/e/ed/Emoticon-00114-dull.gif "Don't worry I have a spare umbrella you can keep". Tom smiled, feeling sorry for Ellie. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Tom and Ellie had always been close together. Whenever Tom had made a mistake or Ellie had got the customer order wrong they had always forgiven each other and laughed about it. There was always something more about them. Maybe a too-long-hug or a smile that lasted a long way. Many regular customers called them 'Tellie' because it is a portmanteau of both their named put together. They both insisted that they were only work-buddies but the real hidden truth is that they really liked each other; they just didn't know it yet. Natalya's House Mark reached Natalya's house. It was now sunny and if you look really closely you could see a rainbow. There were puddles everywhere, as he walked up to her front door. Mark knocked on her door. Out of nowhere, he heard a voice saying: "Who is it?" "Satellite Company. I'm here to fix your satellite." Mark stuttered. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/9/9e/Puh.png "I use cable", he heard the same voice say. Mark put on a straight-face. He had been found out within 5 seconds. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/b/b3/Straightfaceemoticion.png Natalya opened the door. "You're the worst liar ever" she smiled. "Come in." http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/4/49/Tongue_out.gif Mark entered her house. It looked really sharp and the furniture was top class. He glanced at her shoe rack, which was filled with 256 different colors of the same type of shoe. "I'm sorry I got you fired" Mark apologized. "I feel bad, and if you want we can go to the store and get your job back." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/7/7c/Derpemoticon.png "It's okay" Natalya smirked. "But I do have a way for you to make it up to me. I want to still be in your fashion magazine, especially because it's about me." http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Mark blinked. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/c/cd/Emoticon_confused.png "It is about me right?" She frowned, and then her head turned into a position which Mark found uncomfortable. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/0/07/Emoticon_frustrated.png "IT IS ABOUT ME ISN'T IT?!" Natalya looked angry. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/7/79/Emoticon_angry.png Mark was speechless. "Um...." Natalya shoved him out of her house and slammed the door in front of him. He blinked again, trying to figure out what happened in the last four minutes. Sad, he walked back to his apartment. Apartment So Natalya was out. Mark really needed her, for fashion purposes. To get her back, she needs her weakness. Her only weakness she has is jealously. What's the opposite of losing a member? Get a whole new bunch of members. With that thought, Mark ordered pizza. A few moments later, Ellie returned home. Mark looked puzzled, as if she was wearing three hats on her head. "That isn't the umbrella you left home with this morning" Mark questioned.http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/6/67/Thinking.gif "You know what happened to the girl who stole from work...” "What happened?" Ellie crossed her arms. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/e/e7/98343630765.png "...she died Ellie. She died." Ellie smiled, but inside she thought about stealing from work and slightly glanced at the coffee mug sitting on the table. She quietly put it in her bag. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/0/07/Emoticon_frustrated.png "Tom gave me this umbrella. It was raining heavily this morning and he gave it to me because mine broke in the rain." She answered. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/7/77/Heart_rvmp_by_bad_blood.gif "Aww, did the rain drench you" Mark grinned. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/bb/Emoticon-00140-rofl.gif Ellie threw a pillow at Mark. *'DOOR BELL RINGS''' "Pizza's here." Mark ran up to the door with $20.00 in his left hand leaving the other one to open the door. "JOHN?!?" Mark stared at him for a few seconds. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/b/bf/Suprisedemoticon.png "MARK?!?" The delivery man shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/b/bf/Suprisedemoticon.png This is John Brewer. He went to high-school with Ellie, Mark and Natayla and formerly Tom. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif "Long time no see" they both said in synchronization. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/c/cf/Isawemoticon.png "JINX" Mark said immediately. It was the first time Mark had ever won John in a jinx game and the silence was always brutal. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/c/c5/Emoticon-00123-party.gif The fact that you couldn't utter a single peep unless you wanted to live the next seven years of your life in bad luck was horrible. Mark called Ellie over to see their newly discovered friend. Mark finally unjinxed him and all three of them had a lengthy-discussion about their lives after graduation. They all sat down on the couch and ate the pizza. Mark brought up his new magazine and John agreed to be in it. John also knew someone else like Phoenix Belair and who would like to be in it too. John was leaving and gave them his phone number. John was so caught up in re-finding his friends that he forgot Mark owed him $17.80. Pizza Palace "You were awfully long at the Washington household." John's manager asked. "How much money did you make from them?" "Oh." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_unamused.png Apartment Saturday morning. The sky was blue and weather forecast said it won't rain like that again until two weeks later. One member lost, three members more. Things were looking up for Mark and the magazine. For now, anyway. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/f/f0/Woohoo.gif Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes